No More Ugly Duckling!
by LoveThemSexyCullenMen
Summary: AH OCC, In phenoix, Bella was a geek with no friends, when she comes to Forks to live with her dad, she has a new look. She becomes popular, finds best friends, but life isn't always perfect. What will happen when she meets the shy Edward Mason. First FF!
1. Prolouge

**Summary: AH OCC, In Phoenix, Bella was a geek with no friends, when she comes to Forks to live with her dad, she has a new look. She becomes popular, gets to best friends, but life isnt allways perfect. And what about Edward Mason?**

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Prolouge

Bella POV:

At my old school, I was a total geek. T-shirt and jeans were my style, Wal-mart was my designer, and loser was my title. I was made fun of, the popular people would make my life a living hell. Stuff in my locker, dumping food on me, and insulting me until I would cry. Then I would run, anywhere, I would just run. My mom thought I was exagerating when she saw my cryng, or heard the stuuf that the other kids did to me. She didn't spend time with me like other moms did. Didn't take me shopping. A worker a the store helped me pick out my first bra. I had to walk everywhere I went. My moms boyfriends were coming and going as they pleased. But, one day my moms current boyfriend proposed. Phil, one of the more normal men she's been with.

I decided to go live with my dad Charlie in Forks, where I used to live until my parents divorced. He knew what I was going through here. I wanted to go blind sometimes. Mom and Phil making out on the couch and feeling each other up in the kitchen. I don't think I could take much more Phil sleepovers, they were loud.

A week before I went I took all my saved up money from chores, my mom paying me off to leave the house for a few hours, and babysitting, and went to the mall. 12 hours later, I had a hair cut, straight perm, eyebrow wax, new makeup and a lot of new clothes and shoes. I was ready for Forks, ready to start my new life.

My name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old and the ugly ducking is gone, in its place is a beautiful Swan.

**A/N: I have read a few stories about bella being a geek and getting a makeover, but i havent read one about her being a shoe, make-up, shopping lover before she came to forks. So I will work on this for a while. And she is not going to be a snob, she's kinda like Rosalie is but not so mean.**

**Review Please, tell me what your think. Love Ya Lots!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Hidden Beauty

**A/N:So thank you so much with the support on the prologue. I had another story and it took a week for a review. This took a few hours so thank you. I am very excited to use polyvore for the clothes. I'll have links for the outfits. I love clothes so I'm looking forward to that part. Yes, I am using my personality for Bella's so don't diss her please. Enjoy this chapter.**  
Chapter 1  
My New Start

So, just to let you know, I have really bad spelling and am using WordPad(My dad is to cheep to get me word) so I'm spell checking with my eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bella POV:

I had just gotten off the phone with my dad when they started boarding my plane. I was sporting my new clothes and parting gift from Phil and my mom, a new Juicy tote(A/N: links on profile). I took out my MP3 player, silently begging for a hot gut to sit next to me and not some old pervert. Luckily, I had the window seat so I wouldn't be smashed in between two people. About three minutes after I sat down, passengers still boarding, an old man points at my row and the old lady smiles. The lady sits next to me and just stares and smiles.

"Hello, sugar" The lady says. I take out the ear buds, look at her and smile nervously.

"Hi" I say simply but shes not done.

3 hours later, a life story, her retirement life and her husband snoring loudly, we finally landed in Seattle. I say goodbye, grab my stuff and make it off the plane before everyone else. It was really cold, well January is warm back home. I grabbed my luggage and one of those carts and changed in the bathroom, comfortable sweats from PINK. I walk over to where my dad is supposed to meet me and spot the old couple coming towards me. I quickly look around one more time and spot Charlie- I mean dad. That would is going to take sometime to get used to, I usually just refer to him as Charlie,

"Hey Bella" he greets me, pulling me in to a much needed hug, he understood me much more than anyone else. We drove home in the police cruiser. Did I mention he is the Chief of Police in Forks. We pulled up to the house I grew up in. When i went in it looked very different. New paint on the cupboards, my school pictures on the mantle but other ones too. New carpet and furniture, and then I saw something that shocked me. A women, about 5'5, dark hair medium length and smiling at me.

"Hi" I said with confusion very obvious in my tone.

"Hi Bella, I'm Sue, your dad has told me so much about you." she said stepping forward and pulling me in to an unwanted embrace. I pulled away, looking at my dad, shocked. He had guilt in his eyes. I was furious. We had talked once a week for hours while I was in Phoenix and never, not once had he mentioned her.

"Really, because my father has never mentioned you before."

"Well, Bells, I thought i would wait till you got here.

We had dinner together, at least I didn't have to cook. I got all the details of there relationship. She was a widow, she husband was a friend of Charles. They have been dating for a year, it's fairly serious since she is living here. They said she recently redecorated and that she decorated my room too. Soon I discovered she was really nice, so much better than my real mom. I was still angry that dad didn't tell me, but I could get past that.  
Sue took me into my room and I absolutely loved what I saw, there were white walls with one brown wall. A low, white frame bed with drawers on one side. Picture frames on the walls and my own TV(Pico on profile.) I ran over to Sue and gave her a huge hug with lots of thank yous.

Around 11 my stuff was mostly unpacked. I decided I really needed to go shopping. I went to bed a little while later, realizing that for the first time, in a very long time, that I was happy. I am living with my dad, I like Sue and I like myself, the confident, strong Bella. The one I was hiding from. I start my new school in 2 days and I was looking forward to meeting new people. Having people meet the new and improved Bella Swan. I looked around my room one more time, looking at the picture frames oboe my bed. Most were empty except for a few pictures of me with my dad. I saw one that caught my eye. It was a swan. Sue probably put it up there because of my name but swans mean a lot to me. Everyone becomes a swan at some point, when they realize their full potential, when the hidden beauty comes out. Not just physical beauty, but the beauty inside you. My hidden beauty has come out.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter, I'm going to try to keep Stephenie Meyer's characters but I might add a few of my own(naming one after my self of course). The chapters will get longer as we go. I thought if I added the 1st day of school part in here it would be too much, so that will be the next chapter when we meet some very important people.  
Check profile for pictures!!**

Love Lots  
Review!  
-Rachel

**8-29-09**

**I posted this chapter around 1ish this morning I think so I didn't do a giid job o spell checking. So today I reviewed it and corrected what I found. **


	3. AN!

Authors Note!

I'm sorry for not updating but with school starting it has been hard. I am a freshman and I am sure most of you know how hard that is. I would have liked to update yesterday but I had homecoming and today I have not had time to update. I will probably be updating on weekends. However, I might delete this story and start over with a different topic or just do some one-shot's but I'm not sure yet. Look out for more.

Rachel


	4. On Hold

Authors Note

Alright, so I am very sorry to say this but even though there is not much to this story, I'm putting it on hiatus. My great uncle passed away yesterday, he was like my second dad so I'm not really in the mood to write. While he was dying I started to write a one-shot for him and my aunt, I might finish that, but I'm not exactly sure yet.

Thank You

I will be back

Rachel


	5. SORRY!

Okay, so I'm sure your sick of these so far but………..this story is on hold for a while. I'm feeling better about my uncle, but I just can't get into this story. I may delete it, I may return so I will see how it goes. Being a freshmen sucks and I have so much homework. My AP classes are killing me and my English teacher hates me. How much fun is that? Anyway, thank you for all the kind reviews. I have a new story too. It's called Renee Returns so check that out if you want. I was given the idea to give this story to someone else, and I'm not sure about it. If you want it (I wouldn't know why you would) but if you do PM me and I may let you adopt it.

Thanks and Sorry

Rachel


	6. New story? May Delete?

So… I'm back! I'm sure you hate these AN's but I need to do this. And I have good news and possibly bad news too! I am writing again, but I stopped writing for No More Ugly Duckling, which I am debating if I should delete it, because I kind of hate it. Right now, I am writing the new chapter of Renee Returns, and have also started a new story. I don't have much done, but I really love how it is going, and enjoy writing it the most. Here is the working summary…

Bella Swan met Edward Masen 4 years ago. They are now completely in love and perfect for each other. But on a trip back home, will his family's hatred for Bella break them apart? Will it make them closer?

Please remember it is a still workingsummary, but it says what it needs to. It

Now, here is where you guys come into play. I would like your opinions in what I should do? Delete NMUD? Keep it? Stop writing all together? Continue the new story? Tell me in a review or in a PM please. I really want to know what you guys think!

Oh, and check out my profile and vote on my new poll too!

Love you guys!!

Rachel


End file.
